Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen generation device, a remote operation device, a remote control device, a screen generation method, and a screen generation program, and in particular to a screen generation device configured to generate a remote control screen for controlling a remote control device, a remote operation device and a remote control device including the screen generation device, a screen generation method executed in the screen generation device, and a screen generation program.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technologies for remotely operating a multifunction peripheral (hereinafter referred to as an “MFP”) by a portable information device such as a smart phone or a tablet terminal have been known. An operation screen for operating an MFP is displayed on the portable information device and the MFP can be remotely operated by the portable information device. For example, JP 2012-93940 A discloses a remote operation system in which an operated terminal includes: a display screen control unit configured to generate a portable terminal screen obtained by modifying an operated terminal screen on the basis of display attribute information of a portable terminal; an encoding unit configured to encoding the portable terminal screen by an encoding method received from the portable terminal; and an operation processing unit configured to carry out operation specified by position information received by the portable terminal, and the portable terminal includes a decoding unit configured to decode the encoded portable terminal screen and output the decoded portable screen to a touch screen; and a position information correction unit configured to correct position information indicating a touch position on the portable terminal screen to position information on the operated terminal screen on the basis of the display attribute information of the portable terminal and display attributed information of the operated terminal received from the operated terminal when a touch operation on the touch screen on which the portable terminal screen is displayed is detected.
An MFP, however, has hard keys made of contact switches such as a start key, and operations corresponding to pressing of the hard keys have to be associated with pressing of hard keys of a portable information device so that the operations are received by the portable information device. Thus, a program for remotely operating the MFP has to be installed in the portable information device. Since hard keys of MFPs may be different for different models of MFPs, there is a problem that programs compliant with the respective models have to be installed in the portable information device.